Being Green (video)
Being Green is a 2009 Sesame Street direct-to-video special about environmentalism. Mr. Earth (Paul Rudd) hosts Sesame Street's first "Earth-a-Thon." Abby Cadabby, in an attempt to help Elmo be more "green," accidentally turns him the color green. When Abby has a hard time turning back, he begins to sing "It's Not Easy Being Green," until Mr. Earth convinces him that "It Can Be Easy Being Green." Telly Monster, Rosita and Cookie Monster are volunteers standing by the pledge phones, one recurring caller of whom is Oscar the Grouch. After several hours, Cookie Monster can't bear not having eaten any cookies while taking calls, and eats his phone instead (with results similar to his misfortune while writing to Santa in Christmas Eve on Sesame Street). As the 24-hour Earth-a-Thon comes to a close, Elmo and Abby have learned lots of different ways to "be green." Segments Releases Image:Beinggreen-dvd.jpg| 2009 Genius Entertainment Image:Beinggreenukdvdedition.jpg| 2009, United Kingdom Abbey Home Media Image:Noimage-big.png| 2010 Warner Home Video Beinggreenaustraliandvd.png| Australia, 2010 Madman Entertainment SES1037 Beinggreenhongkongvcd.jpg| 2010 Intercontinental Video cat. no 1022445116 Beinggreenhongkongdvd.jpg| 2010 Intercontinental Video cat. no 1022445130 PlazaSesamoSerVerde.jpg| Mexico, 2010 Ventura Entertainment Specifications * A Bonus Feature is accessible via DVD-ROM: "Earth-Friendly Fun!" is 16-page PDF file with excerpts from Let's Help the Earth, Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World and Animals All Around! * Printed on 100% post-consumer recycled paper or cardstock. Printed with soy-based ink. Product uses reduced plastic compared to other plastic DVD cases. * Previews: Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!, Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers, and Bedtime with Elmo. Promotion Green Elmo made several appearances to promote the release of the DVD. * April 2nd - Elmo chats with Meredith Vieira and Ann Curry on Today * April 7th - Bonnie Hunt shows Abby and Elmo how to make paper bag puppets on The Bonnie Hunt Show. * April 15th - Red Elmo appeared on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon to promote the DVD. * Green Elmo also appeared in the introduction to the "Go Green Day" playlist on Sesamestreet.org during the week of April 13th, 2009, as well as "Mommy Time" during the week of May 10, 2009. Image:Paulruddbeinggreen.jpg Image:Paulruddbeinggreen2.jpg Image:Green-pledges.jpg Credits * Written by Christine Ferraro * Directed by Emily Squires * Puppeteers: Kevin Clash, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Caroll Spinney, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Carmen Osbahr, Matt Vogel, Paul McGinnis, Lara MacLean, David Stephens * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Assistant Muppet Captain: Matt Vogel * Jim Henson's Creature Shop ** Puppet Workshop Crew: Jason Weber, Andrea Detwiler, Taylor Harrison, Michelle Hickey, Rollie Krewson, Anney McKilligan ** Puppet Production Crew: Jason Seck, Joseph Roddy, Alana De Matteo * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon * Senior Producer: Melissa Dino * Producer: Robin Seidon * Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Sesame Workshop Producer: Tim Carter * Film Producer: Ronda Music External links * ToughPigs.com review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video Category:Sesame Street Direct-to-Video Category:Environmentalism